Roots are vital absorbing organs in higher plants. The cellular and molecular analysis of the regulation of root growth has not been extensively studied. We propose to use the roots of genetically uniform lines of Zea mays (corn) and Phaseolus vulgaris (bean) to study root growth and development. The meristematic region of roots may be disrupted by cold stress. We will examine changes that occur in roots anatomically and morphologically following cold stress. Specifically, using immunoreagents, we will study changes in hormone concentration and distribution on a tissue and cellular level following cold stress. We will examine levels of plant growth regulators during lateral root induction and initiation. We will resolve the reported differences in localization in the distribution of cytokinins in corn and tomato (Lycopersicon esculentum) roots. We will determine whether cytokinins form a concentration gradient in roots which may serve as a morphogenetic gradient in these tissues. We will determine the nature of the apparent isolation of the quiescent. The results from these sets of experiments will allow us to present refined hypotheses on how roots respond to cold stress, how normal root organization is maintained, and how root architecture is effected by endogenous plant growth regulators. In addition it will support and increase the participation in science of two minority undergraduate, one minority graduate students and one minority faculty.